kor_quadrantfandomcom-20200213-history
Powers Alliance
The Powers Alliance '''(actual alien name unpronounceable to Humans) was a geo-political, economic and partial-shared military union of species in the Minor and Central-Low Region of the Core Quadrant. The Alliance’s main objectives are to promote peaceful economic cooperation, trade fairness and equality for all species in the region. It was counted among the great powers of the quadrant. History The Powers Alliance was established sometime in 2451 as a military alliance of a group of worlds in the Minor Region, setting up for the [[Borders War|Borders War]] against the United Confederacy '''of Species, then the dominant interstellar power in the High and Central Region. During the Confederacy Secession Crisis, the Powers Alliance became a supporter to the Reformed Union of Planets, a new government of worlds who rebelled against the tyranny of the Confederacy in the Union War and the subsequent Quadrant War, where it clashed and opposed the Kothvat Coalition, which was another seceded entity of the Confederacy whose intentions was solely based on the destruction of the Confederacy, the domination on all known states and the gaining of new territories. After the end of the Quadrant War, the Powers Alliance became larger, with more worlds in the region joined the bloc. Most notable treaties that expanded the Alliance were the Treaty of Via, the Treaty of Graclocq and the Treaty of S’vabj. The wartime relations between the Powers Alliance and the Reformed Union became much closer during peacetime, with the Reformed Union-Alliance Mutual Cooperative Pact (RUAMCOP) treaty signed by both parties in 2497. The Grana Independent Star Systems and the Juranin Empire, two of the three powerhouses of the Powers Alliance would often came into conflicts with the United Rumonik Interstellar States in the 27th century, with the notable Grana-Rumonik Border Conflict in which the Reformed Union of Planets was the representative that carried out the armistice between the two powers in 2657. The RUAMCOP again became active during the Kothvat Civil War, in which the Powers Alliance and the Reformed Union supported the Citizen Coalition against the Order of Kor and its control government, in order to protect the quadrant peace from the genocidal cult. The RUAMCOP emerged as the victors along with the Citizen Coalition following the end of the civil war. Beginning of the end of RUAMCOP From 2678, the Powers Alliance became divided following the Juranin Empire’s decision to join the Reformed Union of Planets as a constituent state. Among its opposing voices was the Domain of Q’wak-rentho, the latter powerhouse of the Alliance, who turned sour to the Union, believing that this was the first stage of an ‘invasion’ of the Minor Region, mirrored the exact actions that the Union’s imperialist predecessor the Confederacy did before the start of the Borders War. The Domain also pointed out the lack of territorial gaining from previous wars; most notably the Kothvat Civil War to member-worlds of the Alliance while the Union was still rising to be a major power. The Grana Independent Star Systems and those who favoured the matter asserted that this was entirely a decision made by the Juranin government, with no aggressive push from the Reformed Union. The Domain of Q’wak-rentho then decided to take actions and initiated what is known now as the Juranin conspiracy, where the government allied with several rouge Juranin officials in the bombing of the Juranin Senate, and to blame the Union for the event to forcefully took control of the Empire. Following the Battle at Thorn Ridge, the Union exposed the conspiracy and the Domain was excommunicated from the Powers Alliance, the first known exclusion of a government out of the bloc. Although the Union was cleared of all charges, these two events, including the eventual Union-Domain War heavily divided the relations between the Alliance and the Union, with several member-worlds began to adopt the viewpoint of the Domain, particularly the Kremi Federation. The breaking point of the relations between the two powers came when the last of the three powerhouses, the Grana Independent Star Systems surprisingly announced its resignation from the Powers Alliance to remain neutral from any other conflicts from now on. The resignation indirectly marked the “unofficial” halt of the RUAMCOP agreement, although many member-worlds still remained close allies with the Union, most notably, the Kazanthite Alliance, the Unified Kingdom, and the Hoevenik Assembly. Government Although very similar to the Reformed Union’s main objectives, the Powers Alliance at core was not a sovereign state, but rather a socio-economic common ground for species in the Minor and Central-Low Region. The Powers Alliance is a major military power, while individually, members such as the Grana Independent Star Systems, the Domain of Q’wak-rentho, the Juranin Empire, the Kazanthite Alliance rank among the great political powers in the Core Quadrant, respectively prior to the joining of the Empire to the Reformed Union of Planets the eventual excommunication of the Domain, and the resignation of the Star Systems. The Powers Alliance currently has become more region-oriented in order to firstly restore the political balance among member-worlds after the events happened with the three former powerhouses of the Alliance and the halt of the RUAMCOP agreement.